fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neffelibata "Neffeli" Deston
Neffeli Deston is an S-class mage who has excellent control over her magic. From the back view of her, her hair makes her look like a boy with crazy color for hair, and an exquisite taste in clothing. Appearance Neffelibata, or as she usually goes by Neffeli, is a short girl with a messy flop of semi-curly cherry blossom pink hair that partially hangs in her face. She is most recognized for her special gray jacket that one of her previous key owners, Keith Denavue, gave to her. Her eyes were originally silver gray fading to a frost blue, but she lost her ability to see colors while in Sorceria, so her eyes turned dark gray fading to a lighter gray. She is usually seen wearing gloves that go up to her elbows, and do not have finger coverage. Neffeli typically wears the same thing, which is a long, sky blue v neck tank top with a white collar going around the edge, while one side of the collar goes down all the way to the edge of the shirt in a diagonal way. This shirt goes down about to or three inches past her hips and curls out somewhat. Around her waist, she wears a coffee colored belt with a compartment that spits into two, which one may hold snacks, and the other, holds her money. Neffeli keeps her blade in its holder which has a strap that goes around her shoulders and waist, to hold the sword in place. Depending on the weather, or her mood, Neff either wears white shorts with chains going across them, or black leggings. She wears two different kinds of leggings. One pair she owns, goes semi past her ankles, and the other one goes to her calves. At the bottom of the leggings is a floral design cut into the fabric. She prefers too not wear shoes when she is home, or at her guild, or on any sort of transportation device. But when she does need shoes, she wears a pair of red vans or high top converse like shoes. Personality Neffeli is a pretty chill person who has an attitude, but she is also very energetic and spunky. She sometimes jumbles up her words when she's trying to speak to her friends, or when she's trying to be serious. Neff gets energetic around food, due to the fact that she can eat a lot of it, and gets yelled at because she ate too much of something and didn't share. Neff is a neat freak, so she is constantly having things get organized. Even if it's not hers, she will clean it and put it back and reorganize it. She's a very kind and caring person towards new people and to her friends, but when she's with people who are close to her, her cares go out the window and she gets a little pumped up for something as simple as grocery shopping. She loves going out in the rain, and just running, jumping in the puddles, or simply laying out in a tree or a field so smell it fresh and revitalizing scent. She also prefers to be alone rater than be around people, and the only being she's constantly with, is her exceed (once a familiar) Vixen. Neffeli strongly dislikes socializing, needles, people in general, and those who complain a lot or start unnecessary drama. History Neffeli was originally created to be a celestial spirit, but after a tragic accident with one of her previous key owners, her key was destroyed, and she stayed in the Celestial Spirit World for many Earthland years. She was reborn as a member to the Deston family, and got the name Neffelibata, which means "one who does not follow the rules and lives in a cloud of their own imagination. She grew up with her two older brothers, Sihkho, later known as red, and Akiren, along with her mother Kikoren. They lived on the edge of a city known as Solaria, which had a curse set upon it, that the city and anything within a mile distance of it gets teleported along with it. This was because of a massive war that happened in the country at the time, and it was going straight for the city, so one of its most powerful wizards put a massive spell on the city, to teleport it to a safer location. But even decades after the war, the spell hasn't worn of, so it keeps teleporting, but its citizens don't mind. Neffeli and Sihkho always argued and fought each other on any topic, whether it be on who ate the last whatever, or one of them stole something from the other you name it. These two always fought and broke something, so being the oldest of the three, Akiren always broke the two up when their mom wasn't there. The two of them always got into major trouble when they fought and they knew it, but they did it anyways. Years later, when Neffeli was about nine, a dark guild attacked the city and they found their way to where Neffeli and the others lived. Kikoren fought of three goons by herself with her Chain and Bullet magic. (PLEASE BEAR WITH THE FACT THAT THIS STORY IS INCOMPLETE SO FAR, BUT WILL BE COMPLETED) Equipment - Dagger: This weapon is infused with magic that allows its holder to have a boost in their hand eye coordination, balance, and it causes the opponent to live longer to feel more pain after they've been hit. The harder the hit, the longer the pain lasts. - Enchanted Blade: '''This sword is a normal sword where the top of the handle has an angel wing and a demon wing and on the blade, a wavy stream of varied magic flows through, allowing the user to harness the power of one of the kinds magic that the sword contains. Depending on how powerful the user is, the magic can be many types, or just the needed few types. Neffeli has mastered the ability to use up to three magic's at once from the blade. - '''Jacket: Her jacket has been enchanted so that in can take the shape of any type of jacket such as a pullover, zip up, sleeveless vest, half jacket, even a cape or scarf or anything that Neff can think of. This jacket was once Keith Denavue;'s, but he gave it to Neff as an act of kindness. It can also has many special pockets that, if the jacket gets taken, can disappear, protecting personal items. Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic: This is the main magic Neffeli uses. She incorporates astronomical figures and heavenly bodies into her spells that cause tremendous force upon the opponent, or to herself if she is clumsy, herself. [[BASIC SPELLS]] - Meteor Shower: Neffeli gathers a large amount of power in her hands, then holds them up to the sky. A large white-ish yellow light shoots from her hands and into the sky, stopping at a certain height and immediately changing direction towards the opponent. This light breaks off into multiple beams of light and crashes down on the enemy with a large amount of force. - Stardust: Neffeli puts her hands together and closes her eyes. Magic particles surrounding the area swirl around her slowly, and she extends her arms and hands outward from her body. Then suddenly, the whole area gets covered in a fog of stardust. Neff can then go under cover and hold out her hand to collect stardust to sneak up on the enemy, and use a crescent punch that has a boosted power due to the stardust, and attack her opponent. - Crescent Punch/Kick: Neffeli gathers a large amount of magic in either hand or either keg, then quickly runs up to her opponent a punches or kick them with such a force that sends them flying backwards into a wall or wherever they may be. She may add more magic to her kicks and punches for a more powerful strike, and after each successful strike, they get more and more powerful. - Enchanted Blade; Celestial: Neffeli uses her enchanted blade and uses the celestial magic from the Celestial Spirit World to attack her opponents. She may use her blade in this form of magic in different ways • Meteor slice: Neffeli uses her magic to perform the spell Meteor and her blade gets set on a bright blue fire, and charges at her opponent with incredible speed, precision, and force. She then swings her blade at the opponent with the force and speed of a meteor. • Rift breaker: Neffeli performs this spell in similarity to Meteor Slice, but instead of using Meteor, Neffeli uses teleportation to teleport to different areas in mere milliseconds. When she gets to a desired area to strike, Neffeli strikes either at the opponent directly, or from a distance. When she strikes, a large amount of magic energy forms from her blade. It looks like she has "ripped" into another dimension with her blade. The energy can range anywhere from 10 feet across, to fifty feet across. The "rip in the dimension" then gets plummeted towards her opponent and may cause them to have excessive bleeding or paralysis. - Celestial Spirit Script : A very complicated spell that involves the summoning of celestial spirits without keys. The user simply creates a light that forms at the tips of their index and middle fingers, and draws the basic structure of the spirits constellation. Then the caster swipes the drawing and if it is done correctly, the caster would have summonded a Celestial Spirit without a key. To make the spell even more powerful, the user needs to mark where ever star is that is included on the constellation. If this is done flawlessly, the spell has its own secret power depending on either the spirit or the user. - Rift Magic: One of the Branch Magics, Rift magic is a very old, and forgotten magic, that is a lost magic from an ancient city that made many astronomical discoveries. Rift Magic is a type of magic among the many that can be found in The Seven Books of the Stars. It has the ability to let the user "rip into space" and create rifts that can be used to transport people to other dimensions, times, or just to another area. Being a Branch magic, Rift magic is consisted of Dream Magic, Teleportation Magic, and Spacial Magic. - The Book of the Stellar Heavens: This book is considered one of the oldest books to ever be written. It was written by the top astronomer of the ancient group; Galaco. Galaco was an organzation of very powerful s-class mages who studied different aspects of outer space, from the birth of planets, galaxies and stars, to the constellations and their history and stories, to the brutal power and force of black holes and supernovas. These studies were organized and put into a rather large and long book that gained the title, "The Book of the Stellar Heavens". The book was sealed away when the war between the dragons and the humans broke out, to keep them from harm. The real name of the author is unknown, but the author wrote their name as "Kilsu".